Puedes contar conmigo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Antonio ha terminado su relación con Arthur y aun así no es capaz de olvidarle, al final solo el tiempo podrá curar su heridas. Songfic.


**Puedes contar conmigo**

"_Un café con sal, ganas de llorar. _

_Mi mundo empezando a temblar, presiento que se acerca el final._

_No quiero ganar, ahora eso que mas da,_

_Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar"_

La rabia, la frustración, el dolor, todas las emociones negativas que podía sentir una persona se encontraban en su interior tras esa noticia. Desde hacia tiempo la sombra de la sospecha había estado planeando sobre ellos, por supuesto en un principio pensó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Aunque interiormente sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Durante mucho tiempo trató de olvidar los pensamientos que no hacían más que confundirle, confiaba en Arthur y no le importaba quién se interpusiera entre ellos, no iba a dejarle marchar. A pesar de toda su confianza, de todo el amor que sentía, lo que ya había podido deducir desde hacía tiempo había terminando pasando.

Durante los años que llevaban juntos el inglés había sido el pilar central de su vida sentimental y ahora notaba como se pilar se había ido resquebrajando hasta romperse por completo, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero esta había tenido un especial impacto. Los muebles y objetos de su habitación sintieron todo el impacto de su dolor, en cada una de las estanterías y rincones de la casa se encontraban los distintos regalos que Arthur le había otorgado, los regalos que una vez le causaron la mayor de las alegrías ahora eran como agujas que se clavaban en su pecho haciendo sangrar las heridas de su corazón. Aparto de su vista todos los objetos que le recordaran a el, ¡no quería verlos!

"_Y solo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos_

_Y hoy solo quiero creer…_

_Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid, _

_Las noches enteras sin dormir, _

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor, _

_Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo"_

Su mente poseía miles de recuerdos con el rubio, unos mas alegres y otros más tristes pero al fin y al cabo todos ellos eran recuerdos que quería conservar. Sabía de primera mano que el tiempo acabaría por curar sus heridas pero mientras eso ocurría debía ser fuerte, el único consuelo que le quedaba en ese momento era pensar que al menos todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos que habían compartido significaran algo para el británico y que no los desechara como si fueran papeles viejos. Lo que más le había dolido de aquella situación eran las mentiras, hubiera sido todo mas fácil si no se hubiera obcecado en mentirle, la verdad hace daño, pero las mentiras a la larga dañan más.

Durante un tiempo le pareció que su propia capital estaba en su contra, había paseado tanto tiempo por las calles de su ciudad con el ingles que ahora era incapaz de andar por una de sus calles, ¡por su propia casa! Sin pensar en el. Arthur había ocupado cada uno de los rincones de su vida y ahora le estaba resultando sumamente difícil superar esa situación, se había centrado en sus obligaciones buscando mantener su mente lo suficientemente ocupada, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se separaron aunque en su caso, como en el de cualquier otro país, el tiempo era relativo.

"_Nunca hubo maldad, solo ingenuidad, _

_Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies. _

_Cuando el sueño venga a por mi en silencio voy a construir _

_Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos"_

Realmente ninguno de los dos quisimos hacernos daño, fueron un conjunto de situaciones. Si alguna vez Antonio había llegado a dañar al británico podía jurar por su propia vida y sus habitantes que no lo había pretendido, así mismo el español conocía el carácter de Arthur y sabía que el daño que le pudiera haber causado no era intencionado, al menos eso esperaba. Durante una de sus tantas noches en solitario había estado rememorando, cuanto más pensara más decaía su ánimo pero de vez en cuanto algún dato o cualquier pareja feliz que viese por la calle le traían a la mente los miles de planes para el futuro que ahora se quedaban guardados en un cajón.

Era más que consciente de que su relación no podía durar para siempre, al fin y al cabo ambos eran países, tenían sus propias obligaciones y por supuesto dependían demasiado de las relaciones que mantuvieran sus habitantes y dirigentes, aún así quisieron ser inocentes, se vendaron los ojos a sí mismos y crearon un futuro juntos, uno en el que no iban a separarse jamás. Que inocentes habían sido creyendo su cuento de hadas, pero aun con todo eso a Antonio le gustaba sentarse y recordar sus planes, le hacían sonreír y le hacían llorar, pero seguían siendo los planes de los dos.

"_Y solo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos_

_Y hoy solo quiero creer…_

_Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid, _

_Las noches enteras sin dormir, _

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor, _

_Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo"_

El tiempo había pasado y el dolor se iba diluyendo lentamente, a pesar de que aun tenia muchos momentos en los que la tristeza se apoderaba de el estaba orgulloso por poder decir que ahora era capaz de pensar en el ingles y su nueva pareja sin desearles el peor de los finales. Por suerte no había tenido que encontrarse cara a cara con ellos pero sabia que no estaba preparado para hacerlo, era capaz de enfrentarse solo al ingles, después de todo lo había hecho a lo largo de los siglos, pero el antiguo imperio español no se veía capaz de aguantar con entereza una muestra de cariño entre Arthur y Kiku, se había mentalizado a si mismo de que en algún momento tendría que verlos, no podía estar rehuyendo las reuniones constantemente, y sin embargo aunque en su mente fuera capaz de aguantar la escena con entereza la realidad era muy distinta.

A pesar de todo entre unas reacciones y otras, mezclado con sus propios pensamientos, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento todos los recuerdos de las cosas bellas que habían vivido juntos volvieran con fuerza a la mente del ingles y le ayudaran a calmar esta situación.

"_Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas._

_Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso _

_Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid, _

_Las noches enteras sin dormir, _

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor, _

_Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo"_

Después de un largo camino había conseguido quedarse en una posición bastante decente. Sin duda debía agradecérselo a todos aquellos que habían estado a su lado continuamente, desde Francis y Gilbert hasta los poco considerados momentos cariñosos con Lovino. El mayor crédito a su estado de animo actual lo tenía ellos, si o hubiera sido por su ayuda seguiría estancado en el mismo sitio, o peor aun habría sucumbido ante la situación. Definitivamente Antonio se sentía afortunado por tenerlos a su lado.

Mientras estaba en la cocina comiendo con el resto del Bad Trio recordó uno de los planes de convivencia que tenía con el ingles y se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que no le apenaban, si no que le eran indiferentes, ahora mismo estaba teniendo otro proyecto de convivencia temporal con sus amigos, que se negaban a dejarle solo incluso en los momentos mas íntimos fisiológicamente hablando, así que por primera vez en meses pudo sonreír con verdadera alegría, no se merecía a la gente que tenia a su alrededor, les quería más que a nada.

"_Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid, _

_Las noches enteras sin dormir, _

_La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti" _

El Sol le daba directamente en la cabeza mientras recogía sus adorados tomates, la mañana era tranquila y agradable por lo que decidió dedicarla a una de sus grandes pasiones. Tras recolectar una buena cantidad de la jugosa hortaliza regreso al interior en su casa secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Nada mas entrar se giro con curiosidad hacia el teléfono que había empezado a sonar como si le hubiera estado esperando, aparto la canasta con tomates mientras contestaba con voz alegre, le sorprendió oír la voz de Arthur al otro lado pero no le dio importancia, hacia tiempo que la situación se había calmado y no verse durante un buen tiempo le había ayudado a olvidar miles de momentos dolorosos, ahora podía hablar con el con toda la calma del mundo, aunque internamente recordase los buenos momentos a su lado, ¿pero cómo no iba a hacerlo? El era el país de la pasión y no podía olvidar tan fácilmente su pasión por alguien y la que había sentido por el inglés era tremendamente fuerte, por lo que guardaría siempre un lugar en su interior. Antonio lo sabia y le gustaba saber que el recuerdo se quedaría ahí pero el mundo seguía girando y el giraría con el.


End file.
